Ch 2/TV Listings/10th-16th December 2016
Saturday * 10:00am; 'The Loud House (US) * '''10:15am; '''Patty's World (NK) * '''10:25am; '''Gracie The Church Cat (EK) * '''10:40am: '''Newzine (NN) * '''10:45am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) * '''11:00am; '''Star Wars Rebels (US) * '''11:25am; '''The Wannabes (US) * '''11:50am; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''12:00pm; FINALE: '''Chart Attack (UEKN) * '''1:00pm; FINALE: '''Food Live (EK) * '''2:00pm; '''Our World (NZ) * '''3:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Nice List (2016) (RM) * '''5:50pm; '''The Fright Before Christmas (1979) (US) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''8:30pm; '''Welcome to Weird Night * '''8:40pm; Weird Night: '''The Fortean Review Year of 2016 (EK) * '''9:05pm; Weird Night: '''Strange Days * '''9:15pm; Weird Night: '''The Last American Freak Show (1994) (UK) * '''10:00pm; Weird Night: '''Strange Days * '''10:10pm; Weird Night: '''W.S.H. (1994) (UK) * '''11:00pm; Weird Night: '''The Exorcist (US) * '''11:45pm; Weird Night: '''Strange Days * '''11:50pm; Weird Night: '''Weird Thoughts (NN) * '''12:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Howling III (1987) (AU) * '''1:45am; '''Happy Tree Friends (US) * '''2:10am; '''The Grandmother (1970) (US) * '''2:40am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Sharknado (2013) (US) * '''4:10am; '''Strange Holidays (2015) (EK) * '''4:55am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Faust (1994) (CZ) (until at 6:10am) Sunday * '''6:10am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985) (US) * '''7:40am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''8:05am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''8:20am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''8:35am; '''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinijtzu (US) * '''9:00am; Ch 2 Movies: '''My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Friendship Games (2015) (US) * '''10:30am; Ch 2 Sports: '''English Premier League * '''2:00pm; FINALE: '''The Last Warriors (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''East (EK) * '''5:30pm; '''Single By 30 (US) * '''6:00pm; '''El Kadsreian Idol (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''Lethal Weapon (US) * '''9:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Married to the Mob (1989) (US) * '''11:00pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''Naughty or Nice (2015) (NN) * '''12:05am; FINALE: '''Good Game Spawn Point (EK) * '''12:35am; FINALE: '''Rapdio El Kadsre (EK) Monday * '''3:00pm; FINALE: '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (FR) * '''3:30pm; '''School of Rock (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; FINALE: '''Zaki * '''8:30pm; FINALE: '''Police Ten 7 El Kadsre (EK) * '''9:00pm; FINALE: '''Monkey Diaries (NK) * '''9:30pm; FINALE: '''21 Guns (RM) * '''10:30pm; NEW: '''12 Deadly Sins (US) * '''11:00pm; '''12 Deadly Sins (US) * '''11:30pm; FINALE: '''Music Academy on Live: Jerry Potter * '''12:35am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Tuesday * '''3:00pm; '''Pretty Cure (JP) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) * '''4:00pm; '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Quality Contest (NK) * '''5:30pm; '''Neighbours (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; FINALE: '''First Dates El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; FINALE: '''UnifyArts * '''9:00pm; FINALE: '''Pop Vox (NN) * '''9:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Evil Angels (1988) (AU) * '''11:30pm; '''12 Deadly Days * '''12:00am; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Wednesday * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Legendary Dudas (US) * '''4:00pm; FINALE: '''Tower Prep (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''8:00pm; '''2 Broke Girls (US) * '''8:30pm; FINALE: '''South Park (US) * '''9:00pm; FINALE: '''Harry Enfield's Television Programme (UK) * '''9:35pm; NEW: '''X Company (CA) * '''10:30pm; NEW: '''10 Minutes (NK) * '''10:40pm; Ch 2 Specials: '''Naughty (2016) (EK) * '''11:30pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) * '''12:00am (midnight); '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Thursday * '''3:00pm; NEW: '''Voltron: Legendary Defender (US) * '''3:30pm; FINALE: '''Henry Danger (US) * '''4:00pm; NEW: '''Unnatural History (US) * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Christmas Line * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; FINALE: '''Renters El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:00pm; FINALE: '''Motorway Patrol El Kadsre (EK) * '''8:30pm; '''Tis The Seasons * '''9:30pm; FINALE: '''Unwrapped (RM) * '''10:30pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) * '''11:00pm; '''Cultural Agenda (UEKN) Friday * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) * '''3:15pm; FINALE: '''Sally Bollywood (AU) * '''3:30pm; '''The Killian Curse (NZ) * '''4:00pm; '''Unnatural History (US) * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Ch 2 Movies: ''Bionicle V: Web of Shadows (1985) (VU) * '''9:00pm; '''12 Deadly Days (US) * '''9:30pm; FINALE: '''Sword Art Online (JP) * '''10:00pm; '''Mystery Train (EK) Category:TV listings Category:Fictional TV guide Category:TWO2 Category:Vicnora Category:2016 Category:Lists Category:Television Category:2010s Category:Television in Vicnora